Warriors- Cloudy Destiny
by MasterFran
Summary: My first Crossover! How does the story when our heroes from Swallow Falls imitate the cats from Warriors? Flint, Sam and their friends as warrior cats? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, MasterFran.**

**After a long time I want to start with my long planned Cloudy/Warriors Crossover.**

**For the perfect start: The allegiance!**

**Allegiance:**

**Leader: Tinystar**- small goldenbrown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: Rockclaw**- large black tom with huge brown paws and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Smallpelt**- very small black and white tom

**Warriors: Bigbelly**- fat mudcoloured tom with a nicked ear

** Lightningfur**- fuzzy longhaired brown tom with blue eyes

** Suncloud**- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Rosestem**- lightbrown mottled she-cat

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**- longhaired yellowbrown she-cat

** Toadpaw**- small dark brown mottled tom

**Elders: Sardinewhisker**- large grey tabby tom with long bushy whiskers

**And? Do you know who's who? Hope you like my CrossOver. (It's gonna be super cool, I hope it :-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

This is Swallow Falls.  
A small island in the middle of the wide ocean.  
And it is the home of a very special clan.  
He has no name, perhaps because this territory is so secluded from the rest of the world that you doesn't need a name.

Prey there are really lush, but is very hard to catch.  
In a secluded forest you could hear the drums of many little paws.  
A warrior had taken a group of apprentices with hunting.  
The warrior sat down on a stump, and gathered with a gesture of her tail, the apprentices in a circle in front of her.  
"So young warriors What did you still imprinted on "hunting"? Does anyone have an idea how to get on the hunting ground to prey? "  
The young cats were silent.

All except one.  
He pranced forward to the spot and waved his tail.  
The warrior nodded.  
"Go on , Lightningpaw. How would you catch prey here? "  
The little brown tom stepped forward.  
"What is our problem in this forest? The foliage is too dense and the mice are hiding too fast in the ground! "

He ran a few yards to a point where a vine hung from the tree to the ground.  
"That's why I invented something to get at the problem: The mouse fright! The device drops a special plant mixture into the foliage which startles the prey. "  
Lightningpaw bared his sharp teeth and bit through the vine.  
Nothing happened and the other students were whispering quietly.  
Lightningpaw twitched nervously with his whiskers.  
"Something has to be stuck ..."  
He sniffed on the ground and lifted his nose.

Suddenly, something shot with incredible speed from the tree.  
The mechanism had come loose and he hit Lightningpaw in the middle of his fur.  
Frantically, the cat tries to shake the plant paste of his fur.  
It ended with his fur distance in all directions and remained glued.  
Bigpaw, his former fat denmate, snorted.  
"And how do you get your fur smooth again, you Loonie?"

Lightningpaw desperately licked his fur but it was futile. It remained disheveled.  
The other students joined in the mockery.  
"What a freak. Thinks he would be the best and don't get anything on the series! "  
This was too much for Lightningpaw.  
Before the mentor of his group could stop him, he ran away.  
He ignored the thorns and the branches that scratched his balls and his fur.  
It was indifferent to him, he just wanted to get away and go home.  
Lightningpaw did not run directly into the camp but directly to his den.

It was empty and the little tom threw himself into his bed of moss and buried his nose in his paws.  
The scent of his father hung in the air.  
"Son, if you miss your mouse once ..." continued Sardinewhisker, his father.  
"I do not understand anything of what the warrior code requires!" cried Lightningpaw and his body shook with anger and grief.

"Let me talk to him." Whispered Flowerheart, Lightningpaw's mother.  
Sardinewhisker muttered something to her and left the den.  
Flowerheart lay down beside her kit into the moss.  
"Honey? I find your fur not ugly and bad. "  
Lightningpaw did not move.  
"Everyone thinks I am a loser!"  
His mother purred.

"So what? Many outstanding apprentices have been laughed at, but that has not prevented them from becoming great warrior and leader. "  
Slowly he raised his head and fixed his large blue eyes on his mother.  
"You think, I am an outstanding apprentice?"  
"Of course you are, my son. And I know that you're going to invent something important one day, after which the whole clan is proud! "  
Happy Lightningpaw pressed his face into Flowerhearts soft fur.  
He would no longer hide like a coward in his den.  
He ran out into the night and back into the forest.  
The tom climbed on his favorite rock at the edge of the territory, looking at the vast sea and up to the starry sky.

I'm going to invent something important, and then the whole clan is proud!  
The moons passed and the apprentice Lightningpaw was appointed as warrior Lightningfur.  
It was for all the cats a mystery why.  
Lightningfur not hunted and not tending the warrior code.  
He still hoped on to invent something great.  
Everything ended in disaster.  
Most recently, he tamed a wild chicken that he calls "Chick".

According to Lightningfur it should catch prey but instead the carnivorous chicken served regularly on the fresh-kill pile, which is why the deputy, Rockclaw, regularly threatened to feed him to the clan.  
Then the clan experienced a severe leaf-bare.  
The prey crept and the Clan starved pathetic.  
And when everything seemed already lost, Lightningfur found in this nightmare ... new hope!

**Do you like ****this story****? ****I look for reviews and**** would continue the story ****soon. =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the continuation of the last chapter:**

The dreary and prey loose leaf-bare passed.  
When the Warriors were finally able to go hunting again the clan was half starved.  
Also Lightningfurs ribs stood out beneath his thick brown fur.  
But he was in high spirits.  
Today, he would present the Clan a new invention.  
A machine. A mechanism that would attract by smell and sound prey.  
Lightningfur tripped around the equipment, touched it with his paws and let out a loud meow from.  
"Chick! My best friend and dear colleague! "  
The chicken stare at him with his big pearl eyes.  
"Chick" cackled it. After his long time in the clan it could already imitate a few sounds.  
"Can I trust on your help?" Asked him Lightningfur with a flick of his tail.  
The chicken pecked at a crushed can that Lightningfur had found a long time ago on the beach.  
"Can!" Said Chick.  
Lightningfur purred with delight.  
"That I wanted to hear from you!"

The tom rushed to its construction and began to prepare it.  
"Invention Expose! Last maintenance performed. Projectile mounted! "  
He bared his sharp claws and pulled notches in the trunk, which served him as a prop.  
"Cool design scratched! And now ... an integral water break! "  
10 minutes later the warrior and his chicken sat in a puddle of water and drank slowly.  
"Mechanism under great tension!"  
Lightningfur biting through tendrils, linked them new with his deft paws.  
Chick grabbed with its beak thin branches and tangled them with the bullet.  
The branches would provide good acoustic waves would attract later maybe a few voles.  
"Spin full charge!"  
Lightningfur grabbed with his teeth a mixture, which was wrapped in a leaf and dragged it to the spin.  
The mixture of vegetable juices would be spread when firing across the floor of the route and draw an irresistible scent line for mice up to the camp.  
"Ready Chick?" said the warrior panting and the chicken ran to the side, cackling.  
"Fresh-kill replenishment GO!"  
He bared his teeth and severed the main vine.

Rather than shoot down the mixture, there was a crack from the lower support columns and the invention tipped on its side, just on the den of his father.  
Chunks of earth flying through the air and a cloud of dust and leaves went high.  
The scenario was completed by Sardinewhiskers loud hiss.  
"LIGHTNINGFUR!"  
"Sorry, Dad!" he called down into the hole in the ground.  
Growling came Lightningfurs father Sardinewhisker out of the hole, which is once been his den .  
His gray tabby fur was full of dirt and dust, and his bushy whiskers stuck the earth.  
"See you later Dad!" Said Lightningfur hastily and tried to make a hasty retreat.  
"Son, wait. Do not you think you should leave this invent and do something sensible? "he asked exhausted.  
"No, why?" Replied Lightningfur confused.  
Sardinewhisker licked his scarred muzzle.  
"Well, because all of your stuff always ends in disaster."  
His son lay his ears frustrated and lashed his tail.  
"Ok, I know that Chick has never caught prey. But otherwise it is very easy to get along with other cats! "  
Sardinewhisker said nothing and nodded his head in a different direction and Lightningfur followed his gaze.  
He saw Chick just was incurred the youngest students. The she-cat Lionpaw he just pulled painfully by the tail. Toadpaw, the only son of Rockclaw exclaimed: "Lionpaw, just play dead!"  
Disappointed staggered the chicken back to them and sat down behind the old tom.

"Lightningfur. You know what you have learned in your training time about the warrior code. "  
The fur of the young warrior was reluctant to even more than it was already out of his accident.  
"What? "he asked, horrified.  
"I want you to take compete full time your warrior duties." Said his father seriously.  
"Warrior duties? Oh no Dad, please do not do this to me! I just need to bring my invention to camp where there are more vines for a greater suspension! "  
Chick trying meanwhile to pick hairs from Sardinewhiskers tail. He tried to shoo the chicken with his hind paw.  
"And then the prey will leave their caves and no one has to make an effort in the hunt." Amended Lightningfur proud.  
When Chick was no rest, whirled the older cat around, bared his brittle teeth and growled menacingly.  
The chicken entrenched himself scared behind the back of his friend.  
"I'm sorry son. Stop the inventing. "He said decisively and turned to leave.

The young warrior was furious.  
"Dad, I know that I can do that!"  
He threw his father to an accusing look.  
"And Mum knew it too!"  
Sardinewhisker winced and Lightningfur depressed turned the look.  
It had been many moons that Flowerheart had died. And his father understood him still not as she had done it.  
"Please, Dad." Whispered Lightningfur desperate.  
"Go now! Closing the next patrol. "Said Sardinewhisker sharp and stomped off.

**Anyone who has seen CWACOM knows where we are about in the original action.**  
**To be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only note: Stubblefoot represents Joe Towne!**  
**Otherwise, everything, as usual. Enjoy:**

As Lightningfur finally found the patrol, the hunt was already over.  
Even today, the yield was rather sparse.  
"Bring the prey to the fresh-kill pile." Ordered Stubblefoot, one of the older warriors.  
Scowling, he grabbed a skinny mouse and took it away.  
Lightningfur had just stacked the last piece of fresh-kill as a plump figure came sauntering.  
It was Bigbelly, the fat cat, who was appointed by him and the other apprentices as a warrior.  
He was best nourished by all the cats in the clan, and that only because he was the adopted son of Tinystar, the clan leader.  
"What's up, friends?" He shouted gleefully in the round.  
"Hey, here comes Bigbelly!" Meowed Stubblefoot surprised.  
Bigbelly threw his thick head around.  
"For you I'm still Bigkit," he snorted.  
He went forward and pushed his snout into Lightningfurs face.  
If anyone has his warrior duties not taken seriously by his side, then Bigbelly.

"And you, loser? What are you doing? Stack here My favorite food? "  
He rammed his hind leg in the fresh-kill pile and the prew was spread across the floor.  
"Oh-Uh!"  
The other cats mewed amused.  
"Who comes after the clan meeting with me and my daddy? We make the clan together BIG! "  
Bigbelly lashed with his tail in Lightningfurs face.  
Lightningfur put on the ears and bared his teeth; he was about to draw his claws through the fat paunch of this arrogant cat.  
Bigbelly grabbed with his teeth the best piece of fresh-kill and strolled relish.

The young warrior heard a throat clearing and he saw Sardinewhisker, who had appeared behind him.  
"Look, maybe you'd like to go to this clan meeting." He said cautiously.  
Lightningfur shook his head.  
"You go on ahead yet. I collect so long the fresh-kill again. "  
His father shrugged pleased with the whiskers.  
"Really? And are you sure ok? "  
He nodded.  
"For sure. I get the intended way. "  
Sardinewhisker slapped him with his tail.  
"I like that. I'll be back there, son! "  
"Okay, see you then." Lightningfur called after him.  
He waited a few heartbeats and listened.  
When he was sure that Sardinewhisker was gone, he stormed off in the opposite direction.  
"Go Chick! Come with me. "  
The chicken followed close on his heels.

In the den of the leader sat Tinystar.  
The leader of the clan depressed scratched on a stone boulder.  
His adopted son Bigbelly had settled in his nest, and divided hungry the piece of fresh-kill, that he had stolen from the fresh-kill pile.  
"This shithole is too small for me, Bigbelly! I was born for something great. I want the cats look at me and say: What a great leader. So my plan must also work. It MUST just work, "he hissed.  
Bigbelly gave him a sideways glance and smacked on.  
"Otherwise I'm just a tiny leader, with a tiny name in a tiny clan on a tiny island full of incapable blockheads!"  
Bigbelly looked on in horror.  
"I do not you think. Or Pop? "  
Tinystar coughed.  
"Oh, of course not, "Bigkit". You finally are my great adoptive son."  
He turned and twisted his cold blue eyes.  
Then he smoothed one last time with the tongue his golden brown tabby pelt and tripped with his tiny paws up on his podium, a large and high stone to start the clan meeting.

**Excuse me if this chapter was so short. The next chapter is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the following chapter:**

The Clan cats shouted applause when their leader Tinystar appeared on the rock.  
"Hey, Hello Friends! I have gathered you here today for a very special ceremony.  
A new tradition is introduced in our clan! "  
Eagerly whispered the warriors together.  
No one noticed the young brown warrior and his pet, both scurried to avoid detection from bush to bush.  
Lightningfur held with his teeth the plant mixture and Chick transported the sound branches.  
The cat glanced one last time from behind the bush.  
"Just a little more tension in the sling and the thing is bucked. Go, go, go Chick! "  
The friends sprinted to Lightningfurs old equipment, which he had previously never dared to use it.  
It was completely encircled with vines, the law came to him straight.  
He had almost reached his goal when suddenly a huge snarling figure jumped in his way.  
"What are you doing, Lightningfur?" Roared the figure of him.

It was Rockclaw, the big muscular deputy of the clan.  
No one challenged him and not Lightningfur even more not.  
"Um, I just sit very polite and upright before you, Deputy Rockclaw."  
Rockclaw narrowed his eerie amber eyes and began to circle Lightningfur.  
"Do you know what you are, Lightningfur?" He hissed.  
"No?"  
"A shameful fool! An incompetent Cub! Do you see my dearest son Toadpaw? "  
With his tail he jerked towards the small dark brown apprentice, who sat at the edge of the crowd.  
"I'm so fond of him, he is my everything. I wish him a bright future. A future in which you can not threaten our clan with one of your nutty experiments, "he growled menacingly, throwing Chick a sharp look.  
Lightningfur swallowed hard.  
He now had to think of something immediately, otherwise the opportunity was down, unnoticed to defuse the apparatus.  
An idea popped into his head and he jerked his head around.  
"Oh my goodness, over there someone breaks the warrior code," he meowed in surprise.  
"HEY!" Cried Rockclaw and immediately disappeared in the direction of the alleged breach law.

Also Tinystars voice was heard again from the top.  
"Today's selected for the special ceremony Warriors are: Eaglewing, Nickedfur, Whiskerface and Suncloud.  
When they arrive here with their prey, I want to hear only great applause! "  
In the meantime Lightningfur had stretched the last tendrils and the loop clamped as the trigger behind a stone.  
Equal opportunity had come to show the clan, what was in it.  
Great applause sounded from the warrior cats and they gave for four cats the way.  
The first cat was a white-brown dappled tom.  
He wore a lot of fresh prey in its mouth.  
This was followed by a red-brown tabby tom and a dark gray tom.  
Lastly appeared a beautiful slim ginger she-cat with amazing green eyes.  
'And it looks like we will definitely have a clear winner, we appoint an honorary hunter. "  
Tinystars gaze forth between Eagelwing and Suncloud.  
"Bigbelly, you help me in counting. Although I think Suncloud has caught most of the prey for the clan. "He whispered to his son.

Rockclaw walked back through the crowd, bared yellow teeth.  
He knew that Lightningfur had fooled him and now he would have to pay dearly for it.  
The young warrior tinkered around clueless at his old invention.  
Thereupon he wanted to go out! Chased his deputy to plunge the clan to again into difficulties.  
"LIGHTNINGFUR" he hissed loudly and shot the other tom like a predator.  
Lightningfur jumped around.  
"Rockclaw, a second, I'm just here ..."  
He brought his sentence never ends.  
Because in that moment he touched accidentally the wrong tendril with his spiky tail.  
The strap broke up and wrapped around his hind leg.  
Before Rockclaw could jump at him, Lightningfur shot like a comet tied at the vine into the distance.

**What I should say? Look for the next chapter.**


End file.
